Kashima Sakagami
| birthday = October 10 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 159 lbs | eyes = Bright Blue | hair = Amber Brown | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Rogue Deity | previous occupation = General under | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) | education = Unknown | status = Active | signature skill = Divine Power }} Kashima Sakagami (坂上 鹿島, Sakagami Kashima) is a male born of as the personification of his "voice". During a time in which the was plagued by an upsurge of , he was sent to pacify the land and bring about order as a representative of the Soul King. Kashima came to be recognized by the mortals as a god of thunder as well as a deity of swords, earning him a place of divinity among many different cultures; within Shinto mythology in particular, he is known by the name "Takemikazuchi" (建御雷, Takemikazuchi; meaning "Brave-Awful-Possessing"). It is said that one of the earliest hand-to-hand fights in recorded history conducted during this time of conquest, between Takemikazuchi himself and an earthly deity, had served as a mythical origin for the martial art of sumo. His tremendous power was rivaled only by his unyielding pride in himself, eventually leading him to believe that it was a waste of his talents to continue serving the Soul King and turned rogue in order to pursue his own desires. Kashima is currently affiliated with . Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Voice of the Soul King .]] Kashima is the "voice of the " (霊王の声, Reiō no Koe), which serves as the foundation of his power. Through his voice, he is able to control the world around him; summoning fierce whirlwinds, intense flames, and even tremendous storms of lightning all through mere verbal command. It is a natural aspect of his capabilities, though he spent much of his life testing the degree of his powers and attempting to further refine them. His ability to tame the energies in the world and order those energies to behave as he wishes is noted to be equivalent to the talent of the . Quotes * "I don't kill children. After all, you never know if they'll grow up to be strong." * "Smiling is just an etiquette I follow when I kill. Whomever it may be, you need to send them off with a smile so that they can die peacefully. In other words, when I'm smiling... you can assume I'm about to kill someone." * (To ) "I owe you big now. Oh well, it looks like we'll need to put off our fight for now. Besides... I look forward to touring Hell with you, Kururugi-san." * (To ) "I'm shocked to see you're still alive. You've exceeded my initial expectations entirely! I suggest you train some more though... and get stronger. I'm the type of person who saves the best part of the meal for last. In other words, I've taken a liking to you. Recover from those injuries properly. There will be many more battles from here on out, but make sure you don't die. At least... until I kill you." Behind the Scenes This character is meant to serve in the capacity of the Shinto god, Takemikazuchi, in personal works.